Daughters of the Moon::Another Side of the Story
by bloodred sapphire
Summary: this is what would've happened if the girls had succumbed to the Atrox..... Please read and review! and forgive me, for i only started now... : thanks. :
1. Chapter 1::Best Friends and Waffles

Title: Another side of the story: daughters of the moon

Author: bloodred sapphire

Copyrighted stuffs: I do NOT own ANY of the characters who take part in Lynne Ewing's books. The only characters I DO own are Jake, Isera, Anneka, Haylee, Phera, Aren, James, Zile and Gerard. : many things that happened in the original story happen here too, but under different circumstances. :)

Rating: R (language and themes)

Setting: 1st to 4th and 6th (sorry, can't do Stanton that well.)

Summary: This is mainly for those of you who want to see what would have happened if the daughters had succumbed to the dark side, instead of the light side, starting with Vanessa. After all, the moon has it's dark days too. ;

i A/N: I'll do this chapter by chapter because I have a very hectic schedule, okay? And I'm just starting so please forgive me. Lots of broken hearts and friendships occur in this fanfic. ; I'll introduce you first, and hopefully you'll understand and keep up with the story. If there are any questions, please feel free to ask me. Also, please try as much as possible NOT to send me any mail saying none of this would ever happen and you hate me for it, because this is a FANFIC. It's my imagination. If you don't like it, please just stop reading.

-no pairings yet, because I havta think about everything first. ;- /i 

Chapter 1

Best Friends and Waffles

Vanessa Cleveland woke up to the sweet songs of birds outside her window, and the familiar smell of her mother's homemade waffles. She felt dizzy, but shook herself out of it and climbed off her queen-sized bed. She quickly took a shower, ridding herself of all bad memories of the night before, though there weren't that many. She had gone partying at Planet Bang, gotten drunk on beer and the sexy, sexy smell of Michael.

Michael was her almost boyfriend. Almost, because there was currently a tug-of-war between her and Morgan Page over his currently single heart.

Today, she would get him. Michael had obviously wanted her last night, seeing as how he looked her up and down. He'd danced with her more times than she could count, but Morgan kept pulling him towards her.

As she put on her smoky grey eyeshadow and 'just bitten' tinted lip gloss, she pondered over her relationship with Morgan. They were friends, but it was a like-hate friendship. They'd invite each other over, they'd go to starbucks together, but they would snipe, insult, and sometimes spread rumors about each other. And, of course, there was the current war over Michael, the human version of male perfection.

In many ways they were alike, Vanessa and Michael. Both were the top of the class, both were very popular, both were hot, both had a promising career in dance and music, and of course both had certain bad, bad, sides to themselves, known only to the majority of the school body, and never the teachers.

Vanessa checked her bag, examined her homework one last time -it was hard work staying at the top of the class- and, satisfied, went downstairs to have a waffle.

"Vanessa, what do you want on your waffle?" asked mrs. Cleveland, a pretty woman with shoulder length brown hair and pale grey eyes.

"Strawberries and cream please." Vanessa took a seat at the round mahogany table, checking her phone for new messages. There was one from Michael, making her giddy and feel like a bloated ballon, and one from Morgan, which popped that balloon.

When she finished her waffle, she quickly gulped down a glass of organic mango-orange juice, gave her mom a peck on the cheek, redid her lip gloss, and left for school.

Arriving at school, she quickly went to her locker, deposited half her books, and waited for Serena, Catty and Jimena.

"Oye, Vanessa!" Jimena's voice could easily be discerned from the noise of the crowd, mainly because of the clear Spanish gansta accent. Of course, Jimena herself was no less easy to recognize, and neither was Serena.

Best friends, both wore matching silver rings, though Serena's was streaked with bloodred while Jimena's was a royal indigo. Vanessa also wore a similar ring, though hers was streaked with a deep sea blue.

Jimena wore distressed cameo capris, black low cut chucks, a navy blue denim vest and a ¾ sleeved top with a dangerously low neckline.

Serena, however, settled for a white halter dress under a black tube top, pink flip flops, and enormous brown shades.

Vanessa pondered about how strange yet sensible it was that they were opposites yet best friends. She and Morgan were 'friends' because they had almost the same social status, though Vanessa knew and made sure that hers was ever the higher.

Serena was all about uniqueness, while Jimena went for a more…..dangerous look. Both were like Vanessa and Catty though: all wanted attention; all eyes HAD to be on them. After all, they were THE most known group os BFFs in CJHS.

"Vanessa!" came the sweet, seemingly innocent voice of Catty over the loud throng of the majority of the student body.

They crowded around Vanessa's locker, Catty passing around the Starbucks frappes. Vanessa silently sipped her mocha frappe while surveying Catty.

She was wearing a mint green spaghettis strapped top, with dangling silver earrings and black capris, complete with bright red pumps.

"3 inches on the first day of school, Catty? Did you get drunk last night again?" exclaimed Serena, biting her biscotti.

"Ten cuidado, Catty. Break an ankle on the first day and you get bad luck." warned Jimena solemnly.

"Like what? She'll fail everything?" kidded Vanessa.

"Worse." said Jimena. Catty's eyes widened. "No one, and I mean NO ONE will sleep with you."

"Oh NOO!" screamed Catty, a flush creeping into her cheeks. "Jake!"

"I'd be extra careful if I were you, Senorita. I wouldn't want that to happen to ME." said Jimena quietly.

Everyone knew that next to Michael, Jake Lay was THE hottest guy in CJHS. Ever. And, luckily for her, Jake and Catty were currently FuBu's.

"I hear my name. Who's wanting me so early in the year?" said a deep voice from behind them.

"Jake!" exclaimed Catty, trailing a hand down his chest. "ME, of course."

"Nice to see you, Jake." greeted Serena, flipping her soft, bouncy red hair.

"Hey, Serena. Oh yeah, Derek is yearning. Better give him an answer by Friday." briefly kissing Catty's neck, he went off, winking at some seventh graders.

"As IF he'd sleep with THEM when he's got ME." Catty said, rolling her eyes.

"You are SO right." agreed Vanessa, and the four of them walked off, hips shaking to a silent beat that no one could hear but all four could understand.

Behind them, several male eyes clouded over with lust.

Of course, the girls knew this.

i A/N: Review please! : /i 


	2. Chapter 2::Popularity and Crumpled Paper

Chapter 2

Popularity and Crumpled Paper.

Vanessa observed her English teacher quietly, a sweet little smirk on her face. Mr. Blacksong was anything BUT the stuffy, boring old lady from last year who'd thankfully gone to retirement because she couldn't take the bunions any more. Pathetic.

He was a handsome British man, around in his early twenties, with wavy brown hair that absolutely refused to stop falling into his eyes, had an amazingly seductive accent, was very charming, and had an great sense of humor.

'And awesome ceps.' thought Vanessa, smiling.

'And even better abs.' agreed Serena in her mind.

'SERENA!' Vanessa yelled. Or thought, actually. 'No fair reading my mind. And for that, I call dibs on Drake.' Serena stuck her tongue out crudely. Vanessa threw a paper ball at her.

They had almost the same classes, which meant all four were in the same classroom for at least 9/10 of the average school hours, not including lunch.

"Miss Cleveland, Miss Killingston, what is all that commotion?" came the deep, accented voice of John Thomas Blacksong, clearly the most eligible teacher in town and the hottest guy since Brad Pitt.

"Nothing. sir." Vanessa replied, smiling innocently. Or as innocently as possible, which wasn't much at all. Serena giggled. He picked up the crumpled up piece of paper near Serena's desk, on which Vanessa had knowingly written:

'You're hot. Date me? -Vanessa'

He blinked. Once, twice, thrice. He was obviously speechless, and Vanessa knew she had triumphed yet again.

He finally settled on a slightly confused, quite, disturbed, but all-around still hot look on his perfect mouth, 'Very kissable.' as was deemed by Catty, his high cheekbones, 'like an Aztec's.' commented Jimena once, and his deep blue eyes, 'so easy to fall into.' Serena had dreamily said.

Now Vanessa's only problem was who to put her priorities on: Michael or Mr. Blacksong. It was a hard decision to make.

On one hand, Michael would obviously be going for Morgan if he found out she was occupied with Mr. Blacksong, but the teacher himself wouldn't stay single for very long, since there were obviously many other girls lusting after him, including her very own friends, and of course Morgan.

For now, she decided, she would just have to go with whoever Morgan didn't pick, and use the other one as a fallback.

Of course, she had to find out who Morgan would go for before Morgan herself found out she was only picking up her leftovers, or she would destroy her reputation forever, becoming deemed as Morgan's Second. she had to make positively SURE that didn't happen.

It was just so hard to be so popular.

John Thomas Blacksong sighed inwardly. He knew, of course, that the note that one of his most favorite students had written on that sheet of sweet-smelling paper ('That smells just like her..' he thought.) was not addressed to Serena, but to HIM.

It was how she knew he would pick it up that surprised him. Never in any of his classes had he done something like that. Was it some sort of women's intuition? Or was it something more...sinister?

Whichever it was, he couldn't fathom her way of thinking at ALL. What was she thinking, writing something like that?

Was she in such a high state of adolescence (or drugs, more like) that she couldn't control herself?? Or was he succumbing to her plan, thinking these thoughts as she wanted him to? And, the greatest question of all, HOW WAS HE TO REPLY??

All of this happened in the span of 3 minutes, as he folded the paper, put it in his pocket and walked away, dismissing the class with a wave of his hand.

He still couldn't figure it out, and he had a hunch he wasn't going to be doing that in a long time. But he knew he had to reply, because of an unwritten code both teachers and students had engraved in their minds.

He sighed, massaging his temples. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened to him. He still wasn't used to it, though.

It was just so hard to be so popular.

Morgan Page surveyed the events in English class with pleasure. Vanessa had obviously made a move on the oh-so-sexy English Teacher, and he didn't know how to respond. Typical male reaction. Rolling her eyes she walked off, sending a faithful legion of boys watching her hips sway from side to side, her suede skirt and silk top easily fitting and following her curvy figure, her kitten heels clacking on the marble floors. Even girls stared.

She smirked knowingly. It was just so easy to be so popular.

i A/N: okay, i know this is short, and i'll expand it more later, but this is all i've got. : /i 


End file.
